The One With The Kips
"The One With The Kips" is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 29, 1998. Plot After nearly getting caught together by Joey, Chandler and Monica decide to go away for a romantic weekend together, and they each tell the rest of the friends that they have to go away for work. Monica gets upset when she finds lipstick on one of the glasses in the bathroom and, after insisting they change rooms, finds something wrong with several more rooms before she finds one that satisfies her. Meanwhile, Chandler is trying to watch a high-speed car chase on TV and seems more interested in that than he does in spending time with Monica. They have a fight and Monica storms out of the hotel room. Back at home Chandler thinks things are over between them, which makes Monica realize Chandler has never been in a relationship that survived the first fight before. She tells him that it's nothing to freak out about and welcomes him to an adult relationship. Ross tries to tell Rachel that Emily has demanded that he can't see her anymore and that he is going along with it to make his marriage work, but he fails because LaPooh died and her nose starts bleeding. When he finally manages to tell her, she is furious and upset and worries that she will become the next "Kip," a reference to Chandler's former roommate who dated Monica and after a messy breakup got "phased out" of the group. Phoebe is offended when Rachel claims that she always assumed that Phoebe would be the first one to be phased out of the group. However, Rachel convinces her to leave the group with her and start a new group. Phoebe agrees, but only if they can take Joey with them. Eventually Ross tells Rachel that since he's the one putting his marriage ahead of his friendship with Rachel he will be the one to leave the group, but Rachel tells him this doesn't make things better as she still won't be able to be friends with him. The hotel where Chandler and Monica stayed called and left a message saying there was an eyelash curler left in the room. Joey confronts Chandler about it, outrageously suspecting that Chandler has gone on a gay cruise. Toward the end of the episode, Joey hears Monica ask Rachel to borrow her eyelash curler because she lost hers. He puts two and two together and starts to freak out. To keep him from exclaiming it to everyone, Monica and Chandler drag him into the bedroom and confess that they've been sleeping together, but swear him to secrecy. Outside, Phoebe claims to Rachel "We're so stupid! Do you know what's going on in there? They're trying to take Joey!" The episode ends with the gang playing Madlibs, until Monica sucks all the joy out of the game by trying to enforce her 'fun' rules. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Christopher Liam Moore - The Hotel Clerk James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Dana DeValley Piazza Written By: Scott Silveri Trivia * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, when Ross and Rachel are in Central Perk, there is an additional scene at the start where Phoebe is performing and the place empties. Also, when Chandler and Monica first arrive at the hotel, they both shout that they are going to have sex. * The external shot of Chandler and Monica's hotel is the same one used in The One in Vegas. * When Chandler and Monica are arguing over the hotel bill in the hallway, Joey opens the door. Monica tells Joey Chandler stole a 20 from her purse, Joey replies with Rachel's "Nooooo!" ** Chandler states that Monica owes him $300 for her half of the trip, and says "Just think of it as $25 per room!". 300 divided by 25 equals 12, which means Chandler and Monica had to rent 12 different rooms in their room-shuffling adventure. * This is the first episode to mention that Ross and Chandler were roommates in college. * It is weird that Monica being such a cleanliness freak never bothered to clean below her bed since returning from London. **Joey mentions Ross speaking Rachel's name at his wedding, after which he put his box of supplies under Monica's bed. Joey does not explain why he thought Ross saying the wrong name would result in the four of them getting stuck in Monica's room again. *The pink medicine that Ross drinks for his stomach is Pepto-Bismol. It can be seen in Monica's Apartment when he takes a drink from it and after that, on the table in Central Perk when he's talking to Rachel. This medicine was referenced by Rachel in "The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding" when she commented about her Maid of Honor dress "I can't believe I have to wear a dress which makes you look like something you drink when you're nauseous". *This episode was released the day before the movie American History X was released. Interestingly, Elliott Gould, who plays Monica's and Ross' father, Jack Geller, was in the movie as Danny Vinyard's (Edward Norton) english teacher, Mr. Murray, who dates Dolores Vinyard (Beverly D'Angelo). *The reason Chandler may think his relationship with Monica may be over after their fight is probably because of the way his relationship with Kathy ended in "The One With Rachel's Crush" after they had their first fight and she cheated on him afterwards. Goofs * Joey is most of the times shown understanding obvious things a little late, e.g. in The One With The Worst Best Man Ever (In this episode, Joey realizes that the duck had eaten Ross' wedding ring a little later after Ross and Chandler realize). But in this episode, when Monica asks Rachel for her eye curler, Joey instantly realizes that Chandler and Monica are together. However, Joey does have a bit of time to think about it - just before the eyelash curler came up Phoebe mentions Monica's sighting of Donald Trump. Joey looks confused for a second, knowing that Chandler saw the same phenomenon, and then shakes it off. It stands to reason that Joey both reacted slower than anyone else in this situation would have and was also able to react faster than he normally does because he had just had a conversation with Chandler about Donald Trump and an eyelash curler. * When Monica says "Connecticut or Vermont", in this shot, her hands are loose, but in the next shot, her hands are crossed. * Joey says he doesn't know who Kip is, however in "The One With The Dozen Lasagnas" (S1E12), he says to Chandler "I know all about Kip!" It is possible, however that he forgot. *The storyline here hinges on the premise that "Kip and Monica dated and when they broke up they couldn't even be in the same room together and he got phased out" but in "The One With The Dozen Lasagnas" Joey and Chandler's storyline revolves around having to buy a new table together which makes Chandler nervous because he and Kip "bought a hibachi together and then he ran off and got married and things got pretty ugly" What may have happened is Kip and Monica dated, broke up and Kip then ran off and got married, being phased out of the group at this point. * When Rachel and Ross are talking in Central Perk, the jacket and purse behind Rachel on the couch keep moving. * Rachel tips her head back when her nose starts to bleed. This action will cause blood to run down the back of the throat and can cause choking. (This same mistake was made in ''The One With The Racing Car Bed ''when Joey has a nosebleed after being punched by Phoebe ). * When Joey initially figures out the truth about Monica and Chandler, he points at both of them. The camera pans to Monica, and Phoebe is beside the fridge. When the camera pans back to Joey and Chandler, Phoebe is suddenly on the couch. * When Joey figures out the truth about Chandler and Monica and Chandler drags him into Monica's bedroom, Monica is right behind them. However, in the next shot, she is clearly three or four steps behind the two of them. This is likely a continuation error owing to the bedroom sets being only partly constructed off the main living area. (The bedrooms are a separate set.) * As Monica follows Joey and Chandler into the bedroom, she goes to close the door but when the shot changes to show her bedroom, she's entering the bedroom again and closes the door. * At one point, Joey says "hey Rach" but his lips don't move. * When Joey falls asleep on the toilet, it is on the left hand side of the bathroom in full view. In other episodes, the toilet is on the other side behind the door. * In this episode, Monica says that Joey always sleeps until noon, but actually, Joey is seen to wake up early to sing with the singing guy in The One With All The Haste. However, it can be possible that Monica was trying to trick him, and out of his sleepiness, he falls for it. * When Rachel selects the letter from her mom, the envelope is already open but when she sits down, it's sealed. * When Rachel storms out of her apartment, the wall behind the fridge moves a little when she slams the door. * In Central Perk, when Ross says "I'm going to the bathroom" his voice does not match up with the movement of his mouth. * When Monica first enters Joey and Chandler's apartment to settle the hotel bill, she is level with the door handle but after a brief shot of Chandler, she's about a foot further into the apartment. * Jennifer seems to come in too early with Rachel's line after Monica says "we heard you crying". External links * The One with the Kips at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes